


Fond memories

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative universe: Vitriol AU, Role Reversal, feelsbadman, mentions of Tucker and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Two partners in crime having a small chat on the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be leaving some drabble prompts I made in the DP slack chat here.  
> This one was a three word prompt, so here's Poltergeist and Valerie.

"How long has it been since you've seen snow, Danny?"  
  
The silence was finally broken, the two figures in the lounge area faced each other, human and ghost in the same room with cups in their hands and vacant expressions on their faces.  
  
The Red Huntress decided to break the longing silence in the room, sipping her drink quietly. She was enjoying the lighting of the ghost zone behind the transparent screens, how it reflected off nicely along her black and red suit.  
On the other side, Poltergeist remained silent, looking up from his drink.  
His slit pupils stared back at the huntress' shielded eyes, giving off a red glare from lighting.  
  
The dark figure set his glass down, keeping it on a coaster, before responding. When was the last time he saw snow? It's hard to look back on the exact date of when he was last in the blanket of white. With his family.  
  
Back before the portal accident, he actually loathed snow. Too cold, too thick, gets on clothes and either melts or hardens to frost. He never really enjoyed winter back when he was young.  
  
After receiving ghost powers, he became more tolerable of it. Despite the awful drag of the holidays, Poltergeist remembered having fun with Jazz and his parents in the snow. Making snowmen and having snowball fights was always a blast. Especially after the awakening of his ice core. From there, freezing temperatures were nothing to him. This type of snow and weather was found in the outer parts of Amity, better in the forest terrain.  
  
"Probably when I was still in Amity during the winter. You know how sometimes it would snow depending on the year."  
  
The Red Huntress nodded, casting a side glance before looking back at the shadow figure.  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"I miss a lot of things, Valerie, but yes, I do miss it..."  
  
Those memories of Sam and Tucker came crawling back, from a couple of years back when snow decided to arrive at Amity again. Valerie and him would always plan a little trip to go into the forest area for another wonderful experience in the snow.  
He looked back at the huntress with a genuine expression.  
  
"Remember how we used to do small trips to the forest and have fun in the snow?"  
  
She paused from taking another sip and set it down on the table between them. Her mug was next to a black knife made of onyx and covered in ectoplasm from a certain someone they both share hatred for.  
A sad smile on her face behind the helm screen. A fond glint in her eyes as the memory is recalled.  
  
"Of course I remember those days..."  
  
Tucker was always up for snowball fights, memories of him boasting about being an excellent shot was now nostalgic to the ghost. Sam absolutely hated the cold, but as long as abrasive winds aren't around, she would always prove the techno geek wrong by knocking his hat off with a tightly packed snowball. Laughter would always break out and soon the game began with a certain hat on the ground. It always ends with the red beret on a snowman.  
  
Poltergeist's lips twitched upwards at the fond memory, and gave off a quiet chuckle of Tucker calling him out for using his ice powers as cheating.  
  
"And I would smack that pretty head of yours whenever you did use your ice powers."  
  
"I know! I learn my lesson every winter break."  
  
A soft set of laughter broke out between the two, enjoying a fond memory before going silent, knowing they could never experience it again.  
  
Poltergeist wonders if bringing up these memories could maybe help the ghosts of Sam and Tucker remember something, anything. It hurts him every waking hour to know that the spirits of his dead best friends are unknown of their past lives. They were resting in the other room, unaware of the other two mentioning them.  
  
It hurts so much.  
A constant knife in his core (and heart) that is making edges to the hole they left.  
  
"I'll definitely miss those days..."  
  
The Red Huntress murmurs, her hands folded on her thighs, her eyes only staring off on the cracked floor.  
  
"You could always go back to that forest you know. You don't have the unfortunate of being stuck in the Ghost Zone like me."  
  
"But it wouldn't be the same without you or them..."  
  
The silence echoed again, Valerie Gray shows herself behind the visage of The Red Huntress to the person who was once Danny Phantom.  
  
This time, Poltergeist broke the silence.  
  
"I know Valerie...I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Info on Vitriol AU: http://xycuroart.tumblr.com/post/131256978212/vitriol-au-explained-somewhat


End file.
